Meeting at Black City
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Where there was Victini, Touya would probably be there. But what if it wasn't Touya who followed the hyperactive Pokemon this time? What if it was his little sister? Sequel to 'Meeting on the Beach'.


Disclaimer: I don't own.

Holy God, a sequel! Someone kill me. And KH2 wise, this is set, ehh...Let's say a few worlds after the Hollow Bastion attack. Like, say, after the second visit to Agrabah.

I honestly thought _Meeting on the Beach_ was going to be a stand alone one shot. But noooo~ my muse had to be a bitch. :P

Again, the Pokemon they meet in this thing? Four of them are based on my current team. I'll let you guess which ones. :D

I HAVE EDITED THIS! And just for the hell of it, I'm going to put Touko's team on here.

Kenshin (previously Ashitaka)- Samurott

Dageki - Sawk

Zorro - Zoroark

Apollo - Volcarona

Lolita - Gothitelle

Victini

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Wonder where we are now?" Goofy asked as they entered the small town. Donald grumbled.<p>

"Who knows and who cares?" he muttered. "If Sora hadn't taken that barrel roll, we wouldn't be here!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that stupid Heartless would ram us like that? I had no choice!" Sora shot back, looking around. They were in this dark city that seemed to make Sora's nerves stand on end. There were people looking at them like they wanted a fight.

All of a sudden, Sora was attacked by a red and orange blur. He nearly fell to the ground as the blur latched itself onto Sora's neck. Sora nearly used the Keyblade to whack it away, but then he felt a rush of energy...and that could only mean...

"Gawrsh!" Goofy exclaimed. "It's that little feller! The one we bumped into after the fiasco at Hollow Bastion! What was his name, Victo...victin..."

"Victini!" Sora exclaimed, grinning as the little creature started to chatter, hugging the brunet. Donald groaned. Where there was Victini, Touya would probably be there. Donald relatively liked Touya, it was that dog of his the duck dreaded.

"Oi, Victini!" they heard someone exclaim. Instead of the calm boy they had met last time, in came a girl with the bushiest ponytail they had ever seen, shorts, a white T-shirt, a black vest, and black boots with pink laces. Beside her was a slightly older young man who seemed to blend into the city with dark red hair and a simple outfit of a black shirt and black pants. Upon seeing Victini, the brunette grabbed Victini and said, "Sorry about him. He's a hyper little bugger."

The trio just stared at the girl, and then glanced at Victini. If Victini's reaction to seeing Sora was any indication, this was the same one that they had met earlier. But the owner just didn't match. The girl blinked.

"Uh...Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips as Victini climbed on her shoulder. "Unless you met Touya, I don't see a legit reason why you would be. Unless you're all perverts, in which case...get away from me or my Pokemon and I will _toast_ your asses!"

The young man glared at the three to make her point. Donald got ready to fight and Goofy held him back.

When the brunette mentioned Touya, it clicked in Sora's mind.

"You're Touko," he said, more a statement than a question. When Touko gave him a weird look, he quickly explained, "We met Touya not too long ago. Victini was with him, so he recognized me and...yeah."

"Oh," Touko said, mood instantly changing. "You know my name already, and obviously you know Victini...So this is Zorro!" As she said this, she gestured towards the man beside her, who nodded pleasantly at them.

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced. "This is Goofy, and the short tempered one is Donald."

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy..." Touko said thoughtfully. She then snapped her fingers, saying, "Oh yeah! Touya mentioned meeting you guys in Undella! It's a damn shame he isn't here right now, he would have loved to see you guys again."

"We thought Victini belonged to Touya..." Donald said, suspiciously glaring at Touko. The girl glared back defiantly.

"Don't go accusing people of stealing, duck boy, or I'll have Apollo serve up roast duck," she shot back. "I'll have you know that Touya and I alternate keeping an eye on Victini."

As Donald quacked and ranted at the prospect of being food, Sora quirked an eyebrow.

"How does that work?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Victini is freakishly energetic, as you've obviously seen. Naturally, it would wear out its Trainer after a certain amount of time. So every two weeks, I deposit one of my Pokemon - usually Reshiram or Apollo - into the Lab and take care of this little bugger," she said, gesturing towards Victini, "while Touya gets to trapeze through Unova with his main team. Two weeks later, Touya does the same. Get it now?"

As Goofy and Sora nodded in understanding, Donald calmed down. Victini saw his chance to jump out of Touko's arms and snatch Donald's hat. The little creature jumped onto a lamppost so Donald couldn't reach.

This did _not_ amuse the duck. "Give my hat back, you little...!"

"Victini," Touko called. "Give the duck his hat back."

Victini shook his head defiantly, chattering a response. Touko sighed: she could only guess what the Pokemon was saying.

"I don't like him either," she said, "but he looks like he's gonna kill you if you don't."

Victini chattered some more, causing Touko to sigh.

"Well, I didn't want to have to resort to this," she said, turning towards Zorro. "Zorro? I know you hate doing this, but..."

Zorro nodded, clearly annoyed. Then his form started to change! The image of the young man melted away until he became a black bipedal fox-like creature with a long red mane. The creature jumped up the lightpost, grabbed Victini and crawled down. He handed Touko the hat, and Touko handed it back to a slack-jawed Donald. Then Touko grabbed Victini and Zorro changed back into the young man like nothing happened.

"H-How did he...?" Sora started. "He just...and then he..._how?"_

"We better go somewhere else," Touko said. "Zorro hates doing that in towns. Come on. Let's head over to Route 14. I was about to go there anyway...I heard rumors of something unusual there."

Sora, Donald and Goofy glanced at each other as they followed Touko to the Route.

* * *

><p>"Basically," Sora started as they faced a river with a waterfall. "Zorro's a Pokemon that can change shape?"<p>

"Not change shape, per se," Touko replied, scratching the back of her head. "He can only disguise his form. Think of it as an illusion."

"An illusion?" Goofy asked. Touko nodded enthusiastically, starting to laugh. "It's amazing. If I'm fighting a Psychic type Trainer, I have him go out as Dageki. The look on their faces when their Psychic attacks can't hit is just_ priceless!"_

Zorro - in his true form - smirked remembering all those fights. Victini chattered happily at that.

"Dageki?" Sora asked confusedly. Touko sighed in almost realization.

"Oh, you haven't met everyone yet," she said, taking out four more PokeBalls and tossing them into the air. "Everyone, come on out!"

In a large flash of light, four more Pokemon appeared.

The first to appear was an intimidating looking blue sea lion like Pokemon. Looking around, it reached for one of its forearms, but reached back upon realizing there was nothing to fight. Instead, it seemed content to watch the trio cautiously.

Next was a...strange moth creature. Its wings almost resembled lava. It looked around quickly and buzzed about.

The next arrivial almost looked similar to Touya's Nageki, only this one was blue and taller. It regarded the trio with a stern nod.

The last to appear was the most human-like, with icy blue eyes and a deadpan look. It vaguely reminded Sora of something Kairi had shown him one time...what was it called again...gothic lolita fashion?

"Guys," she said as the light disappeared, "this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're friends of Touya's, so be nice. Friends of Touya, this is Kenshin, Apollo, Dageki, and Lolita."

She returned her Pokemon (except for the blue Pokemon - Kenshin, was it? - who jumped into the river, and Victini) and faced the trio then, huffing. "Now that introductions are over...Touya mentioned you were looking for a few people. Did ya find them yet?"

Sora blinked, deflating. "Not yet. What about you?" he asked. Noticing Touko's sad expression, he quickly added, "Not yet, huh?"

"I'm guessing Touya told you," she replied, sighing as she and Sora got on Kenshin's back. She shot Donald and Goofy an apologetic look. "Sorry. Kenshin can only carry two people at a time."

Donald grumbled as Goofy nodded.

"Aw, it's okay," he said. Touko nodded before facing her Samurott.

"Hey, can you come back down here and get the duck and Goofy?" she asked. Kenshin nodded as he shot up the waterfall, causing Sora to yelp. When they got on the nearest spit of land, the Water-type went back down the waterfall to get the other two.

"We're really high up," Sora observed, peering over the waterfall. It was comforting, in a weird way. Almost like he was used to the height...was the Twilight Town Clock Tower that high up?

"It's frustrating," Touko suddenly said. Noticing Sora's confused look, she continued, "Looking for N. Before the Reshiram incident, he always appeared when I least expected it. But now it's really weird not bumping into him all the time."

"I think I know how that feels," Sora said, thinking about all the times that Riku appeared in his first journey a year ago. And now he was nowhere to be seen. Touko smiled at him sympathetically as Kenshin shot up the waterfall with Donald and Goofy in tow.

"Waaak!" Donald exclaimed as they shot up. When Kenshin dispensed them into the spit of land, Donald wrung out the water in his hat, grumbling. Grinning, Touko returned her starter Pokemon, muttering, "Good Samurott."

It was then that Goofy noticed something.

"Huh?" he asked, pointing at the sight. It was a man in a cloak. But it wasn't the cloak that the trio knew to hate...

"A Sage!" Touko exclaimed, running up to the figure, who recognized her immediately.

"...Ah. Greetings, Trainer who came to Dragonspiral Tower. Are you and Reshiram building a mutual understanding? Are you making friends with the legendary dragon?" he asked.

Touko nodded, causing the Sage to smile. "Good. Have you ever heard this saying? If somewhere in this world there is someone who understands you, it feels like that person is right beside you, even if you are as far apart as the edge of the land and the top of the sky. As my lord N and his Pokemon understand one another, so, do you and your Pokemon understand one another. Which is why I am giving you this..."

As he said this, he gave a disc to Touko. She pocketed it, saying, "Huh...I never thought of that before."

Neither had Sora. Sure, he didn't understand Riku's intentions until later in the first journey (hell, he doesn't know Riku's intentions _now_), but still...Riku was -_ is_ - his best friend. That makes for perfect understanding of him, right?

"The legend of Unova is about people and Pokemon working together to create a new world," the man continued. "The message is that simple and equally strong. If changing the world makes you a hero, then anybody can become a hero. As each of us changes what we can, the world can gradually change."

Then, out of nowhere, a man in a brown trenchcoat ran into the scene, nearly pushing Touko out of the way. "Regarding Team Plasma," he said to the Sage, showing a badge. "I am a member of the International Police, and you must give me the information I ask of you!"

"Hello to you too, Looker," Touko grumbled as the Sage nodded, saying, "And I shall. Team Plasma has changed my life, but it could do nothing to change the world. I am interested in what you will do."

Looker glanced at Touko. "I thank you tremendously, Touko! The final Sage has been captured! And on that note, there is a curious bit of news we must speak about. I have heard a report from someone living far away...Indeed, this person had seen N and what looked like a dragon Pokemon!"

"Really?" Touko exclaimed, eyes widening. Looker nodded.

"I must depart to validate the validity of this information," he said. "So until we meet again, adieu."

And with that, Looker grabbed the Sage's arm and they walked out of the scene. Touko looked like her mind had been blown at this news.

Sora sweatdropped. "Validate the validity"? That guy was kookier than _Demyx_, and that was saying something!

Goofy grinned. "Well, what do ya know! You have a lead on the feller you're lookin' for!" he exclaimed.

"Congrats, Touko!" Sora exclaimed. "You're one step closer!"

"Yeah, but he's going to be far away, probably another region..." Touko said. "I don't know if I can leave Unova quite yet."

"Well...why don't you look through Unova, and then travel to different regions?" Donald asked. Touko shrugged.

"I've thought of that," she simply said. She then grinned, saying, "Ah...I guess we'll see how things go from here!"

"That's the spirit!" Sora exclaimed. Victini chattered, stealing Donald's hat again.

"Why you little...! Give that back!" he said, chasing the little Pokemon around. It stood at the edge of the river and then dodged Donald's advance to grab the hat. This caused the duck to fall into the river, and down the waterfall as a result. Touko and the others started to laugh hysterically as Victini put Donald's hat on its head and started to imitate the duck's angry hop.

Donald grumbled as he swam to the bridge. That stupid Pokemon...He'd use Blizzaga to freeze the waterfall, but that might break the world order. Dammit!

Chuckling, Touko started to grin insanely. Before Sora could ask, she took off and jumped off the edge. Goofy and Sora gaped as she made a splash in the river. When she surfaced, she called to the other two, "Come on, guys!"

"Are you insane?" Donald demanded from the bridge. "You could have been killed!"

"But I didn't, did I?" Touko replied. "Where's the fun in being safe all the time? Anyway...Come on, guys! You're not spoilsports like him, right? Live a little!"

Grinning, Sora jumped after her, causing Goofy to yelp. When Sora surfaced, he grinned at Touko, laughing insanely.

"That was great! Let's go again!" he exclaimed. Touko laughed as a response.

"Come on, Goofy!" Sora called. Goofy was a bit hesitant.

"Gawrsh, I don't..." he started. Victini rolled his eyes and pushed Goofy off the ledge. The dog screamed as he plummeted into the water. Victini grinned, as if to say, _"Way too easy!"_ and jumped off the ledge, making sure to land on Donald's head.

* * *

><p>"We're in Undella again," Sora observed as they walked into the small beach city. Touko nodded.<p>

"This is where you met Touya, right?" she asked. When the trio nodded, she smiled. That was when she noticed smoke coming from the Route up ahead.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"It might be what _we're_ looking for," Sora said. "We'll go our separate ways here, okay?"

Touko nodded, saying, "All right. Thanks a lot!"

The trio looked at her in confusion. "For what?" Goofy asked. Touko scratched the back of her head.

"To tell the truth," Touko replied. "Before Touya told me about you guys, I was about to give up looking for N. Strangely, your story inspired me to not give up. So thanks and good luck finding your special person!"

Sora grinned as Victini hugged Sora's leg. The brunet crouched and started to pet Victini.

"No problem," he said. "And thanks! You too!"

And with that, Sora, Donald and Goofy left. Touko grinned as Victini hopped on her shoulder, a little sad at seeing them go again.

"Come on, don't be like that," she said. "We'll see them again, right?"

Victini nodded, grinning. Touko grinned back.

"Hey, wanna go to Castelia? We could get some of those ice cream cones, my treat!"

Victini excitedly jumped off of Touko's shoulder and ran back into Route 14. Touko chased after it, grinning while saying, "Hey! Wait up, you little rascal!"

She'd keep on searching. But first she had to celebrate.

* * *

><p>Have I mentioned that I want to see fanart of this and its prequel? Because I do. SOOOO MUCH. *hint hint*<p>

Please review!


End file.
